<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Reflections in Children by Mysana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883298">Seeing Reflections in Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana'>Mysana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Short Fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Reincarnation, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In their past lives, they had tried not being a shinobi, being a prodigy, being a missing-nin. None of it had suited them particularly well.</p><p>This is not their first life, far, far from it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Short Fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/993399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Reflections in Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In this life, the body they wear is both female and rather comical. It is uniquely unsuited to the life of a shinobi with delicate pink hair and gentle green eyes. They look more like a princess or a story from the Sage's time than a ninja. Beyond that, they are below average in both height and strength. In this life, their name is Sakura Haruno which suits this ridiculous meat suit more than their previous names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In their past lives, they had tried not being a shinobi, being a prodigy, being a missing-nin. None of it had suited them particularly well. This time they are dedicated day and night to being the personality of Sakura Haruno, a personality that is just as good a shinobi as they appear to be. Which is to say, a dismal failure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That said, they have never been anything less than clever and Sakura, being their current incarnation, is as well. She's book smart, but that shouldn't be enough to pass the graduation exam, an exam they know intimately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, they do pass. Despite dismal taijutsu and less than extraordinary chakra reserves or ninjutsu strength, they pass. In fact, they learn later that they weren't even close to failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rage silently against the idiocy of first-generation 12-year-olds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are put on a team with a boy holding a bijuu - Kurama -  and the last of the Uchiha. Their sensei is Kakashi Hatake, a descendant of one of their previous lives. They meet their team and think, ‘oh this will crash and burn,’ even before they learn of the second test. When they hear it, they hear their chance. Even without sabotage, they can see that the boys hate each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except. (Except.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, they remember the Hatake, their companions at their sides, their family behind them, their clan around them. And this Hatake is alone. Their life as a Hatake is long past, but they are not without love (the opposite), they are not without sympathy, and they are not without loyalty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They see this Hatake alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have never been one of the Uchiha. But they are renowned. They love, bright as fire. They hold on tight and never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> let go. They obsess and they focus and they are intense in a way that the being now thought of as “Sakura” didn’t gain until they were older than any other thought of as “human”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This boy, this child, this “Sasuke” is obsessed with the death of another -  his brother, most likely. That seems like a waste. (They learnt their lesson when it came to revenge long ago.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When thinking back, they think, maybe, they may have been an Uzumaki first. Their first life is so far past, so impossibly back in the past, it’s futile to try to separate from the blur that is the first hundred-thousand lives. Some happen one after another, or at the same time (they’ve married themself from a previous life, been a child of their previous self, been siblings and twins). Some are decades, a century apart. Some are long, many are short (so, so short). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto Uzumaki is alone. Is a sacrifice of the village, and not even an honoured one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entity who claims the name Sakura Haruno, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sakura Haruno (and so many others) sees these three. Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki. They see how alone they are, and if they know one thing, it’s loneliness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decide that they won’t force the team to work, to form. But. If it does, then they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(They pass.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, readers... remember that it's rude to ask for more of a one-shot, and then put it aside for this fic, and this fic alone. I love this snippet, and love the idea of doing maybe 2 or 3 more scenes for it. What particular interaction/situation would you want to see?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>